


Something Special

by MosImagination



Series: Marvel omega verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Love, Illegal love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Young Bucky Barnes, Young Love, young Steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they both present as omegas at the age of 13, they decide to be together no matter if its illegal. Their love grows stronger as they grow together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of more upcoming marvel fanfics!!

When they both turned 13 they were depressed with how they presented... 

Steve presented first, the small little boy waking up in a pool of slick. He had presented as an omega. That morning he rushed to bucky's house, he jumped into bucky's arms and kissed him. 

"Buck I'm an omega!!" Steve had always dreamt of him presenting as an omega and Bucky being his big strong omega. 

Bucky smiled and kissed back softly. "Oh Steve...that's amazing.." He settled the smaller male down sweetly. "Come on let's go see what mags I got in my room." They then walked away. 

But then a week later Bucky woke up to his own underwear drenched in slick. It made his blood run cold. He wouldn't be able to be completely be with Steve. He realizes it will break his heart. 

But then Bucky realized. If he and Steve truly loved one another. They wouldn't let their second gender destroy them. 

~~ 

Bucky and Steve walked along the sidewalk near their family apartments. Buckys eyes were focused against the ground. 

"Hey buck...why ya acting all weird..? You feeling okay? Have you presented?" He calmly asked these questions. Wanting to help his best friend and lover as best as he truly could. 

"That's the thing Stevie...I have presented.." Bucky murmured and huffed in frustration. 

"Oh you did? Are you a beta..? You know I'd still love you even as a beta.." Steve smiled sweetly. "You're still my buck." 

"But Steve. Would you love me even as an omega?" Bucky looked up, seeing how his friends eyes widened and then he leant closer, sniffing him. "Buck...of course I will love you..I love you with all my soul." Steve whispered and snuggled up into buckys warm embrace. 

"I love you Stevie..." He purred to him and kissed sweetly at his lips. This made Steve purr and push closer. "Oh Bucky...I love you." He hummed and rubbed closer. 

~~ 

Living as two omega lovers in very difficult when the trouble comes to the additions of heats. 

As they go from being 13 and together to being 18 together, they have learned many of the tricks to heats. 

When buckys and Steve's heats match up there is a lot of struggling, since one has to try to help the other till they are finished for that time, then the other must take over. 

But when the heats are separate. They are full of love, and filled with sweet and caring touches. 

For Bucky it was easy to help dominate his mate. Since he was much larger than Steve. But since Steve was sick, his weak lungs didn't do much to helping Steve get his strength during the harsh stress of heat sex. 

Bucky always took any touches Steve could offer. Even if it was difficult during heat, when out of heat Steve always proved he could in his own way be a good alpha figure. 

Bucky learned that it was easier for Steve and himself to take on the heats if they had a shirt that smelled like a strong alpha. 

So for the past seven months Bucky had been stealing worn and used shirts from the alphas at his job. He would sneak into their lockers and quickly snatch a shirt before heading home. 

This was difficult, because if they got caught at anytime they would both be arrested and taken from one another. 

So they lived their life as best friend roommate omegas. Only their mothers knew of what they did. And both mothers proved. 

They had bought their own apartment when they turned 16.

~~

That morning Bucky had noticed Steve's sick feelings, It was clear Steve's heat was starting on. 

So when Bucky got a call from Steve he was not surprised. 

"Bucky.." Steve heavily panted. "Shit Bucky come home." Steve was clearly on the bed, rutting against the bed. 

"Oh Steve.." He sighed and bit his lip roughly. "Shut all the windows, I know it's hot. But I can't have a single alpha by you...it's okay Steve...I love you and ill be home soon." 

Steve whined, "get a new alpha shirt please!" They then hung up. 

Bucky sighed and went to the locker room. He made it quick, going to the Laundry pile and grabbing one. He hid it then started to leave. 

"Buck where you off to?" One of the alphas asked. Bucky looked back to him, "oh hey Laurence. I have to head home. My roommates heat started and I have to protect the house." Bucky spoke calmly. Laurence watched him, "hey I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out maybe this weekend." 

Bucky watched the other carefully, "oh...um...Laurence. I'm not ready to start thinking of a commitment..I like you man, but for now ill have to pass." He watched how the alphas face fell. "Hey, I'll see you in a few days. Bye." He waved. 

Once he had clocked out he headed home. 

~~ 

When he entered the house he could smell Steve's weak heat. The small omegas sickness made him very weak, but it still felt strong to Steve. It may effect his fertility. 

Bucky walked to the kitchen to set his bags down. He then saw his thin lover walk out. He was in his slick soaked panties. Bucky smiled at the claiming mark he wore. They had been bonded since 14. 

"Hey there Stevie..you smell lovely.." Bucky purred and came up to him, scooping him up and kissing his lips, "damn you're soaked." He chuckled and carried Steve to their bedroom. He was gripping the alpha shirt tight in his hands. 

"Buck.." Steve moaned and rolled his hips firmly against Bucky, grabbing at the shirt and scenting it hungrily. 

"It's okay Steve...I'm here.." Bucky slowly laid Steve onto the bed, he then removed Steve's panties, humming and watching how Steve's legs spread open and he gripped to the shirt needily. 

"You already prepared for me I see.." Buck murmured and grinned. 

He then slowly pulled his jeans and boxers off, leaving his shirt on incase someone knocked On the door. 

Bucky leant over Steve, kissing the smallers lips. "Just breathe, this section will be over soon." Steve have a nod, then Bucky pushed deep within Steve. 

Steve half screaming in pleasure as his sensitive body was taken apart by his mates member. Steve gripped the shirt tighter, nipping at it and scenting it hungrily. "Buck...buck.." He moaned. 

Bucky was working hard, gripping Steve's delicate hips and thrusting in a delicious rhythm. 

Bucky then leant closer, his lips wrapping around the large claiming bite, he suckled on it, licking at it. It tasted like how Steve smelled. And it was the taste an smell of his mate. The one that one day he hopes to marry in secret. 

The look on Steve's face, his cheeks a bright pink, his eyes wide with desire, and his lips wet with his drool of pleasure. All this spoke to Bucky, giving him even more need to help him finish. 

Buckys hips pulled out then snapped back in, he whined and licked his lips. Thrusting sweetly. "Oh Steve how close are you?" He asked lowly. 

"Ah! Shit!!" Steve through his head back and clawed at his mates shoulders. "Coming now!" 

Steve's hips rutted upwards, as his balls tightened and his dick smacked at his lower belly. Then he came, spraying all over his skin. 

Bucky moved quicker, as Steve contracted around him he tried to catch more pleasure. 

Then finally he came deep within Steve. His clouded brain took a second to realize that Steve was having a small asthma attack. 

"Steve...Steve breathe I am here right now..it's okay. I know that you can breathe for me..." He whispered softly and picked Steve up, cradling him till finally his weak lungs gripped at the air he was taking in. 

Steve panted them rest his face onto buckys chest, he sniffled and looked up. 

"I love you." Steve smiled and whispered, his light eyes meeting buckys. 

Bucky cupped his cheek. "Marry me Steve." Steve's eyes widened and he blushed, "y-yes...I'd love to.." 

Bucky smiled and laid onto the bed with him. "When buck?" Steve whispered softly, Bucky smiled, "well...thought we could see what our moms suggest...they always have perfect ideas.."


End file.
